And life goes on
by Talema
Summary: Dumbledore demande à Draco de passer l'été chez Hermione...
1. Default Chapter

Kikoo tous le monde !  
  
Me revoilà avec une nouvelle fanfiction, une traduction pour être précise. J'espère qu'elle vous plaira autant qu'elle m'a plu.  
  
Bonne lecture à tous,  
  
Kiss,  
  
Talema.  
  
¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤  
  
Titre : And life goes on...  
  
Auteur : Cavechick.  
  
Traductrice : Talema.  
  
Résumé : Dumbledore demande à Draco de passer l'été chez Hermione...  
  
¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤  
  
Chapitre 1 : Hors de question !  
  
« Bonjour Draco, salua le professeur Dumbledore en le voyant entrer. Asseyez-vous, s'il vous plaît, dit-il en faisant apparaître d'un geste de la main une chaise. »  
  
Draco s'exécuta. Mais que faisait-il ici, dans le bureau du directeur, le dernier jour de sa sixième année à Poudlard ?  
  
« Je suppose que vous ne savez pas pourquoi je vous ai fait venir ici, continua Dumbledore. »  
  
Draco hocha négativement la tête.  
  
« La plupart des gens pensent qu'une personne de sang pur et qu'une personne née de parents moldus ne peuvent s'entendre. Je veux prouver qu'ils ont tort. »  
  
Draco secoua simplement la tête. Il ne voyait vraiment pas de quoi il voulait parler.   
  
« Je veux que vous passiez l'été chez Hermione Granger. »  
  
« QUOI ?! s'exclama-t-il en se levant si brutalement qu'il fit tombé sa chaise. Vous ne pouvez pas faire ça ! je préfère mourir plutôt que de devenir ami avec cette... cette... cette sang-de-bourbe ! »  
  
Dumbledore soupira.  
  
« En réagissant de la sorte vous ne faites que leur donner raison. Je ne vous le demanderai pas si je pensais que vous n'en êtes pas capable. »  
  
« C'est du n'importe quoi ! »  
  
« Pourquoi pensez-vous que vous n'en êtes pas capable ? »  
  
Draco réfléchit. Il n'aurait jamais pensé qu'un jour, il se retrouverai dans le bureau du directeur pour parler de ça !  
  
« Très bien ! Je déshonore ma famille, mais c'est pas grave ! »  
  
« Voulez-vous réellement devenir comme votre père ? Voulez vous vraiment vous, Draco Malefoy, devenir un Mangemort ? »  
  
Draco était surpris. Comment pouvait-il parler de son père comme ça ? Mais, en même temps, il ne voulait pas devenir un Mangemort.  
  
« Non. »  
  
« Ne voulez-vous pas être meilleur que lui ? Devenir, tout simplement, vous- même ? »  
  
« Oui. »  
  
« Très bien ! Vous passerez, donc, l'été chez Miss Granger, dit-il, les yeux scintillants. »  
  
Draco ouvrit la bouche pour répliquer mais il fut interrompu par quelqu'un qui frappa à la porte.  
  
« Entrez, dit-il. »  
  
Hermione entra.  
  
« Draco, j'aimerais que vous nous attendiez à l'extérieur, merci. »  
  
Draco se leva et sortit du bureau en claquant la porte. Il se laissa, alors, tomber dans un fauteuil. Pourquoi tout cela n'arrivait qu'à lui ? (NDT : Oh, pauvre chou...)  
  
Dix minutes plus tard, Hermione sortit du bureau de Dumbledore et s'assit à côté de lui.  
  
« Qu'est que tu veux, Granger ? siffla-t-il. »  
  
« Malefoy, tu vas passer l'été chez moi. Je te préviens si jamais tu insultes mes parents ou quelque chose dans ce genre, je t'assure que Dumbledore sera au courant. »  
  
« Arrêtes, minauda-t-il. Tu me flattes. » (NDT : j'ai pas trop compris pourquoi, même si c'est ironique... Enfin bref...)  
  
Hermione lui jeta un regard noir. Ce qu'il pouvait être énervant !  
  
« Je suis honoré, dit-elle » (NDT : là non plus j'ai pas compris pourquoi...)  
  
« Eh bien, tu devrais. Tu m'auras chez toi pendant deux mois ! »  
  
Hermione leva les yeux au ciel.  
  
« Oh mon Dieu ! dit-elle en posant sa main droite sur son cœur. Je veux juste que tu sache que je ne me laisserai pas faire. »  
  
« J'ai hâte d'y être ! dit-il sarcastiquement. »  
  
Puis elle se leva et descendit les escaliers. Pourquoi Dumbledore voulait- il qu'elle fasse ça ? De tous les enfants née de parents moldus dans cette école pourquoi elle ?  
  
Bientôt, elle arriva devant le portrait de la Grosse Dame.  
  
« Mot de passe ? »  
  
« Exploding Snap. »  
  
La Grosse Dame hocha la tête et s'entrouvrit légèrement afin de la laisser passer. Quand elle entra, elle croisa Harry et Ron qui descendait les escaliers, tirant derrière eux leur grosse valise.  
  
« T'étais ou ? demanda Ron en essayant de descendre, tant ben que mal, son énorme malle. »  
  
« Dans le bureau de Dumbledore, répondit-elle. »  
  
« Et... »  
  
« Je vous le dirai plus tard, je dois aller chercher mes affaires. »  
  
Elle monta rapidement les escaliers qui menaient à son dortoir. Elle prit sa valise ainsi que Pattenrond et descendit sur le quai.  
  
Elle chercha pendant cinq minutes au moins, ses deux meilleurs amis pour les trouver finalement dans un compartiment en compagnie de Ginny et Luna Lovegood.  
  
« Alors ? demanda Harry en l'aidant à caser sa valise sur l'un filet. Pourquoi tu étais dans le bureau de Dumbledore ? »  
  
Hermione s'assit, jeta quelque regard afin de s'assurer que personne n'écoutait et commença son récit.  
  
« Hors de question ! s'exclama Ron quand elle eut fini. »  
  
Hermione secoua la tête.  
  
« Mais pourquoi ? demanda Harry. »  
  
« Il veux prouver qu'une personne de sang pur et qu'une personne de parents moldus peuvent s'entendre... »  
  
« Pas de chance, murmura Ron. »  
  
Hermione se contenta de regarder par la fenêtre. Elle n'arrêtait pas de se demander pourquoi Dumbledore l'avait choisit elle. 


	2. Le retour

Hello !  
  
Merci pour ces deux reviews qui m'ont fait plaisir, et qui ont également fait plaisir à l'auteur. Voila le deuxième chapitre et j'espère qu'il vous plaira autant que le premier. J'essaye de vous traduire le plus de chapitre possible avant mon départ en vacances, sinon se sera tout à la rentrée ! Eh oui, parce que vu que je ne suis pas vraiment sadique, j'ai décidé de mettre les chapitres que je n'aurai pas traduis sur disquette pour les traduire pendant que je serais en vacances.  
  
Bonne lecture à tous,  
  
Kiss,  
  
Talema.  
  
¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤  
  
Chapitre 2 : Le retour.  
  
Draco s'assit dans son compartiment. Crabbe, Goyle et Pansy Parkinson le regardaient fixement. Il les ignora et s'installa à côté de Crabbe. Puis il sortit un bout de papier de sa poche que Dumbledore lui avait donné avant de partir. Il l'ouvrit et commença à lire.  
  
Draco Malefoy,  
  
Il y a quelques petites choses que j'aimerais vous demandez avant que vous n'arrivez chez Miss Granger.  
  
Soyez poli  
  
Evitez de parler de sorcellerie devant des Moldus.  
  
Soyez gentil avec Miss Granger.  
  
Je sais que vous ne vous entendez pas très bien, mais j'aimerai un bon rapport à votre retour. S'il vous plaît, faites-le.  
  
Albus Dumbledore.  
  
« Qu'est que tu lis ? demanda un petite voix. »  
  
Draco leva la tête pour regarder Pansy qui était assit à sa droite. Elle avait attrapé une de ses mèches de cheveux (NDT : une mèche de cheveux à Draco) et commençait à joué avec. Il la dégagea.  
  
« C'est pas tes affaires ! Et arrêtes de toucher mes cheveux avec tes mains sales ! »  
  
« T'es fâché, n'est-ce pas ? demanda-t-elle en approchant son visage du sien. »  
  
Draco posa ses deux mains sur ses épaules et la poussa loin de lui. Il su, alors, que le voyage allait être très long.  
  
Les heures passaient. Draco essayait de faire sortir Pansy du compartiment. Il parla surtout de Quidditch avec Crabbe et Goyle qui tenait de comprendre. Puis le train commença à ralentir et décida d'aller retrouver Hermione. Il prit sa valise et sortit du compartiment. Il la trouva dans un compartiment tout au fond du train. Elle regardait fixement par la fenêtre. Il ouvrit la porte et toutes les têtes se tournèrent vers lui.  
  
« Qu'est-ce que tu veux, Malefoy ? demanda Ginny. »  
  
« Est-ce qu'il faudrait une raison pour voir les gens que j'aime le moins ? »  
  
« Dégages, Malefoy ! ordonna Harry. »  
  
« Je suis venu pour parler à Granger... »  
  
« Quoi ? dit-elle en le regardant, un peu gêné. »  
  
« Alors, comment est ta maison ? Comme la vielle hutte de Hagrid ? Ou plus petite ? »  
  
« Va te faire voir, sale fouine ! s'exclama-t-elle en lui jetant un regard noir. »  
  
Le train s'arrêta et les élèves commencèrent à sortirent.  
  
« Bon, allez, dit-il. Je suis tellement pressé de rencontrer tes parents... »  
  
Hermione de leva, prit ses affaires ainsi que Pattenrond et sortit du compartiment sans lui jeter un regard. Il la suivit jusqu'au sur la voix 9/3.  
  
« Bonjour, dit-il amicalement. Je suis Draco Malefoy. Vous devez être Mr et Mrs Granger. Ravi de faire votre connaissance, dit-il en tendant une main vers Mr Granger. »  
  
« Oui, ravi de te rencontrer Draco, dit-il en lui serrant la main. Je suis sur que tu t'amusera beaucoup avec nous. »  
  
« Je n'en doute pas. »  
  
Hermione, qui avait suivit la scène, le prit soudainement à part.  
  
« Tu peux me dire à quoi tu joue ? demanda-t-elle. »  
  
« Cela s'appelle 'être poli', Granger »  
  
« Je sais que ça s'appelle 'être poli'. Mais je ne t'ai jamais vu 'être poli' avec quelqu'un. »  
  
« Peut être que j'ai changé, dit-il avec un sourire narquois. »  
  
« Malefoy, je te préviens... »  
  
« Oh, la ferme, Granger ! Ne pense pas que je fais ça pour toi. J'ai reçu des instructions de Dumbledore. »  
  
« Instructions ? »  
  
« Oui, I-N-S-T-R-U-C-T-I-O-N-S, épela-t-il. Dumbledore m'a demandé d'être gentil et tout le tralala. Mais n'en profite pas... »  
  
Puis il alla rejoindre Mr et Mrs Granger dans la voiture.  
  
Hermione soupira. Pourquoi devait-elle vivre ça ? 


End file.
